Studies are designed to explore the relationship between caloric intake, sympathetic activity, and blood pressure in the spontaneously hypertensive rat and in patients with essential hypertension. The influence of dietary changes on blood pressure and sympathetic activity will be compared in normotensive and hypertensive subjects and in normotensive rats and rats with genetic spontaneous hypertension.